1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method where ads output on public graphical displays and audio output systems are symbiotically linked to user mobile devices (cell phones or locally networked devices such as the Ipod™ Touch™, etc.) so users in many locations may see advertising on the large display or hear broadcast advertising and react to it using their mobile devices. Each users' reaction, though received from many different locations, causes the transmission of an executable object to a specific target device where the executable object becomes a service on the target device that may be modified by information related to the target device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The world of advertising has undergone massive changes over the last number of years and a sizeable fraction of advertising business has moved from print and television to the web. Following this trend, advertisers are now also targeting cellular phones and other mobile communication devices.
Large LCD displays are proliferating in various public spaces such as malls, train stations, fitness centers, etc., due to technological advances and rapidly declining costs. These displays are typically used for showing pertinent information such as schedules, and entertainment, or for advertisements. However, ads shown on such displays do not allow a user to take immediate action. This leads to lost revenue for the advertisers.